


Philautia

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Philautia; self-love
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Philautia

Tommy stops suddenly, as his chest goes tight. 

Shit. 

He stutters out a quick, “I have to go,” to Techno before he’s darting into the bathroom, coughing and hacking his lungs out. 

There are aconite spattered in the sink, a bright baby pink.

He should tell someone. 

But he won’t. 

So he just...rinses out the sink and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and hopes nobody cares. 

-

He should have known it wouldn’t have lasted. 

-

His chest feels tight as he chats with the rest of his family. He couldn’t- His eyes darted around for something, some area he could go. There was none. 

“Tommy? Are you okay?” That was Wilbur, his brain faintly notes. 

“I’m-” He gasps for air for a moment, which worries everyone. “I’m fine-” He couldn’t breath. No, no, no. “Shit-” He cups his hands around his mouth, even though he knew that it was useless. 

So the bright pink, spattered with flecks of red, like some odd reverse of the night sky falls out of his mouth, spilling into his hands and onto the floor. 

“Tommy!” There’s a hand that cups his face gently. 

“Dad?” He croaks out softly. 

“Yeah Toms. It’s me.” His father's thumb rubs along his cheek gently, soothingly. “What happened? Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I didn’t-” He freezes up again, and more flowers spill from his mouth, spattering onto Phil’s robes. A stark contrast. “You weren’t supposed to know. None of you were supposed to know!” His voice is hoarse as his dad pulls him into a hug, wrapping his night-sky gradient black-gray-blue wings around the blond, and it is comforting and safe. 

Tommy cries, babbling apologies. Phil just soothes him, rubbing gentle circles into his back. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay honey.” 

“No, no, no I should have told you!” He’s clutching at the back of Phil’s robe, and sobbing. 

“Tommy…?” Wilbur’s voice seems a little lost and confused. “Why didn’t you tell us?” There’s a hand that rests on his head. Techno’s? 

“Didn’t want to worry you.” 

“ Oh bubba….” Yeah, that was Techno’s voice. “We care about you. We’d do anything for you.” 

"Toms?"

"Yeah Wilby…?"

The musician's next words are soft, hesitant. "Who is it?" 

Tommy doesn't want to answer. But he has to. "...myself." 


End file.
